The World of Havorra, an Introduction
by Warcry
Summary: I've created this quick introduction to Havorra as a supplement to my story, "The Assassin's Tale".


**"Introduction to Havorra, A Dungeon master's World" **

_A quick disclaimer: Several of the names I use in my world are borrowed from famous works of fiction, but everything else belongs to me, and any resemblance to another copy written work is strictly coincidental. Thank you, - Warcry _

_It has been mentioned by a few of my readers, both in the reviews and from other readers, that the world of Havorra, the world I have created for my D&D campaign, some fifteen years old or so, should be better explained here at _

_So, without further nattering, I have compiled that information for you, dear reader, below:_

For Kingdom/Queendom information, please see the "Kingdom/Queendom Biographies " section at the bottom of this document.

The world of Havorra is broken down into four large continents.

The Northern Kingdoms, defined by a rather large mountain range that surrounds a sort of Frozen Wasteland of Vostaria at the North Pole, is largely ruled by King Vost Mordin, in his capital city by the same name.

On the other side of the mountain range, lying on the edge of the frozen wastes, but warmer, because it's not enclosed in that frozen "dome", is a Kingdom called Wyrmnom. Wyrmnom is famous for it's Wyrmnom horses, much larger than a normal horse, and about 2 hands taller than a Clydesdale. This kingdom is also famous for it's magical trees, Ironwood by name.

Durghost, a continent on the western half of the globe that is defined by it's rolling plains and myriad climate zones, is about the size of North and South America, and has many of the same traits in both climate and geography. Plains, mountains, tropical, sub-tropical, desert, arid, frozen, etc.

Oona, a continent who's name was inspired by Michael Moorcock, (may his writing live forever!), is about the size of Africa, and almost completely jungle and swamps in nature, save for its eastern half, which has a mountain range and a dry plain, much like Chili, on the other side.

To the far south, there is Sharapuur, the tortured continent of "nomads and slavers", who has recently fallen from grace, and who's history and kingdoms have largely been lost in that fall. It is much like Australia in size and climate, being almost complete desert on the interior, with only a few sections of green near the coasts where the warm ocean winds blow over the high plain to turn dry upon it's interior.

There is but one other small island chain in the known realm. That of the Isle of Shindra, who's capital is Shinarendreta. (Yes, who's name was inspired by Terry Brooks and the "_The Sword of Shannara_".) This island lies nearer to Oona than any other continent, and holds the oldest civilization on the planet. It was the center of the Empire for many ages, though recently has given up all claim to it's evil heritage by the mercy and kindness of it's current Queen, Angelica Shindra.

In the story, "The Assassin's Tale", the grandfather is from Sharapuur, though currently resides somewhere in the provinces of Wyrmnom.

**Kingdom/Queendom Biographies   
**

**Northern Kingdoms: Vost **  
King Vost Mordin   
Capital City: Vostaria

Though a variety of kings and chieftains hold sway over this huge, seemingly desolate landscape, all of them pay homage to Vost Mordin. Heirs to the throne of Vostaria, the Vost lineage has held sway in the north since the kingdom has been documented.

Vost Mordin, though human, is widely respected among even the immortal races for his strong negotiation skills and leadership, as well as for his physical prowess. Father of 6 children, all boys, this kingdom in the far north holds a future that is looking rather bright indeed. It is also well stated that all of the royal bloodline of the Vost clan have a natural resistance to most forms of cold, including both natural and magical forms of it.

**Northern Kingdoms: Wyrmnom **  
King Wodan Drakeleaf   
Country: Wyrmnom   
Capital City: Drakeleaf   
Crest: Brown Wyrmnom horse on a Green Ironwood leaf   
Predominant Features:   
Standing Extremely Tall, King Drakeleaf, (the capital's namesake), stands at 7 feet, 5 inches in height. It's said that he's of an ancient lineage, known to have long ago mixed it's blood with celestial and other inhuman elements. "The Blood of Dragon Kings" is mentioned in a legend between a Dragon disguised as a human who then became the Queen of Wyrmnom in it's past. The legends have not been proven, but the height, strength, and longevity (for humans), of these northern kings is well documented. King Wodan Drakeleaf is among one of the very best horseback riders in the entire world. (Almost mandatory in his kingdom.)

The people of Wyrmnom:   
The people of Wyrmnom largely export Ironwood trees, a trade completely overseen by the druids of the realm. The wood is magical in nature. The trees stand some 300 feet tall, and are used for a wide variety of objects. The Ironwood forest covers almost every inch of the outer rim of the northernmost continent, which is divided by the largely circular mountain range that separates the frozen wastes and the kingdom of Wrymnom. It's people are hearty frontiersmen who brave the cold, the orcs, gnolls, goblins, frost giants, and other dangers to live out their chosen paths.

**Island Kingdoms: Queendom of Shindra **  
Queen/King:King Vorrath and Queen Angelica Shindra   
Capital City: Shinarendreta   
The Queen and King:

Though their roles are largely ceremonial, the Queen and King of Shinarendreta do hold much power, and are under a divine oath to uphold the values and teachings of the country. That said, they are probably two of the most powerful people in the world.

Shinarendreta has one of the oldest histories on the planet. The family heritage of the Shindra family spans the years with a noble and well documented past of merchant exploration, colonialism through both diplomacy and violence, and a long-standing tradition of tolerance for all peoples. Queen Angelica Shindra continues this famous and well loved tradition through negotiation, joint exploration of all continents with the blessings of the resident kingdoms, and a huge following of both the various religious and common people across the planet.

King Vorrath Shindra is possibly the most famous consort to a Queen in all of history. Epics have been written by bards across the lands detailing his adventuring exploits, merchant endeavors, and heroic deeds. It is said that he has never been bested in no less than three types of martial combat, including the longbow. As with many of the other Queens and Kings of the realm, both are rumored to have blood other than human running through their veins, as both have been alive for over 5000 years, and have not aged a day since they wed. (Which is feverishly pointed out by various religious sects devoted to their King and Queen.)

People of Shindra:   
The Senate and Commons of Shinarendreta keeps the day to day activities of law and order alive. They also appoint judges and other magistrates to deal with justice and the peace. Every nationality can be found on the Isle of Shindra. The majority, if there is one, would probably be human, with a close second being the myriad elves. But no one race is overlooked, including small pockets of the "evil races." (which are under a strict code of ethics while on the island and watched over magically by the ruling elite of Shinarendreta.)

Shindra, Other Notables:   
Shinarendreta is famous worldwide. Most cultures have at least heard of it, (in some cases this is not a good thing), but everyone who knows of it respects it. It is not Tanelorn, for it is not neutral in the truest sense, but it is considered one of the pinnacles of civilization worldwide, and treated as such.

**  
The Continent of Durghost **  
Capital City: The City of Durgiston (Durgist for short)   
The King of Durgist:   
The King of Durgiston is a human of odd renown. It's said that he has achieved immortality by a wide variety of rumored methods. The truth could well be stranger than fiction, but the King is said to be a just man who treats his people as well as can be expected. (Which cannot be said for the local warlords in the other regions across the continent.) It is also said he is a warrior unmatched in swordplay, and very fond of his large family, all of which were birthed by his many wives. It is also noted that the King lives in "The Kings Palace", and the rest of the family, including the wives, live in "The Family Palace." It would seem that the king knows that treachery often comes first from those at home.

People of Durghost:   
The Durghost is "ruled" in only the broadest sense of the word, as the vast continent is only slightly smaller than Oona. (Which is also only ruled in name.) Vast tracts of wilderness make this continent another one broken up by feudal reign under the banner of a far away king who lives the city of Durgist. The King of Durgist rules in name only outside of his controlled cities and their borders, and many residents on the continent have never heard of their supposed king. It is well known that a wide variety of local warlords preside over their own "kingdoms" within the continent proper.

**The Continent Oona **  
Queen Oona   
Capital City: Oona-Mithra   
Crest: Sun Sigil   
Predominant Features:

Queen Oona is said to be an immortal elf. It could be that she is more than that, as she has ruled for over 2000 years, and her beauty has yet to fade. She has at least 10 children that can be attributed to her, all of which also seem to be immortal, and all of which help her rule in some function or another.

The people of Oona:   
The inhabitants of Oona are largely defined by their geography. The jungle continent is vast, untamed, and dangerous. The same could be said for most of the people who live there. Wild barbarians living in the jungles, civilized patrons of the capital dressed in vivid colors that match the rain forests, strange half-lizard and half-snake people native to the southern half of the continent, and a wide variety of others.

The Queendom is largely devoted to it's sea trade to the west, where the isle of Shindra is the closest trading partner, and therefore it's inhabitants can trace much of their lineage back to the days when the Empire of Shindra colluded with demons, celestials, and the other denizens of the planes. Because of this, both Shindra and Oona have royal blood that is likely planar in nature, and could explain the unique attributes of her ruler, Queen Oona.

The people deal largely in herbs, tropical fruits, wood, and other easily attainable natural resources that do not exist anywhere else in the world, making it a very profitable Queendom indeed!

**"The Kingless Land of the Desert Wastes", Sharapuur **  
Southern Continent: Kingdom of Sharapuur   
Capital City: Sharapuur-daska   
The trackless wastes of Sharapuur are not for the faint of heart. They hold untold numbers of ruthless tribesmen, from all manner of races, some hitherto unknown. Many who leave for adventure in the lands of Sharapuur are never heard from again.

Even the established kingdoms carefully guard the few outposts they've managed to build on the continent at large, which are often run by the militants too-unfit or uncivilized to lead a life in the more mainstream cultures of the world. Only the most hardened adventurers can hope to make a living off of this land, and many of the armies around the world employ natives from here because of that reason. Slavery is as much a way of life here as murder, larceny, corruption, and general anarchy, where "Might Makes Right."


End file.
